


Teach me how to play that game called love.

by lumoon33



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumoon33/pseuds/lumoon33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke feels really empty, he just wants to feel something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach me how to play that game called love.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I know this is short, bur it's my first Lashton in English.  
> English isn't my first language, sorry if there're some mistakes.
> 
> I hope you like it xx

Luke wakes up because he has to.

Luke opens his eyes because he has to.

Luke gets out of bed because he has to.

But he doesn't want to.

He takes a shower, he dresses up, he eats his breakfast, he kisses his mother's cheek and he gets out of his house with his books on his arms because he has to.

He walks down the street with his music playing as loud as it is possible on his headphones, he hums along all those songs he knows so well, he loves the rythms and he thinks the lyrics are genius, but they don't really mean too much for him. They don't really say what he truly feels.

Because he feels so empty, so damn empty. And you can't make an empty song.

He gets to school and he walks across the corridors with his head low and greeting his friends with a fake smile. 

He enters the bathroom an looks at himself in the mirror. His skin as pale as usual, his lips as pink as usual, his hair as messed up as usual and his eyes as blue, red and empty as usual.

Luke comes out of the bathroom and heads to his class, but on his way he sees him.

Ashton is leaning against a wall in front of his class with his friends. He's laughing too loud when Luke walks by the spot where he is.

Luke thinks "just keep walking, head low, steps fast" but of course, he doesn't listen to himself and he looks at Ashton when he's walking by.

And Ashton looks at him too. His smile too wide and his eyes too bright.

Luke keeps looking at him as he walks and Ashton is following him with his gaze. His smile is still on his lips and his bright hazel eyes are looking right into Luke's blue and empty ones.

But now they are a little less empty than before, as a warm feeling rushes through his body and his heart speeds up just a little. 

Luke sighs when their eyes part, and when he enters his classroom he can still listen to Ashton's loud laugh.

He throws himself on his chair and hides his face in his hands.

He just wants to feel something. He's always so empty, he wants to feel something else apart from loneliness.

And everytime his eyes meet Ashton's he feels like there's the solution to his problem.

He wants to kiss someone without thinking, he wants to feel his heart breaking when that someone cries, he wants to feel fucking afraid when that person says goodbye to him. He wants to fall too hard and too down and feel like he's drowning. And he wants to fly so high and feel like he can touch the stars with his fingertips.

He wants his heart racing with just a smile and his body trembling with one look. 

He wants to smile too wide everyday because he's gonna see that special person and he wants to spend his nights crying because he can't have them. Or smile everyday because he does have them and cry all night because he misses them or because they had a fight. 

He wants to feel lips pressed against his own and arms tight around his body.

He wants to look at someone with his eyes full with some kind of feeling he can't put a name to and he wants that someone to look at him the same way.

He wants to feel his bones drained because he's so damn in love and not because he feels so damn lonely.

He wants to fall in love so hard, but he doesn't even know where to start.

He just feels empty, so empty he doesn't want to do anything. He doesn't want to wake up every morning and open his eyes. He doesn't want to get out of bed. He doesn't want to take a shower, dress up, eat his breakfast and kiss his mother's cheek. He doesn't want to walk to school with music that means nothing sounding loud on his ears.

He wants those lyrics to mean the world to him, he wants them to describe exactly the way he feels.

He just wants to stay in bed for the rest of his life.

He wants to feel something. He wants to feel something but he doesn't know how to.

But everytime his eyes meet those hazel ones, a little shiver runs through his bones and his heart goes a little bit faster. And he can find a meaning to a song which talks about wide smiles, loud laughs, eyes meeting and a new feeling. 

He feels like maybe getting out of bed was worth it that day.

Everytime he looks into Ashton's eyes he feels something. He doesn't know how to call it, he knows it isn't love, but it's something. And he would trade all his favorite songs for just to look into his eyes one more time.

It's the only way he doesn't feel totally empty.

He would like to have the confidence to go and talk with that boy and he dreams about the day he'll do it. Because he will do it. He can't let go the only thing that makes him feel.

Luke wants to fall in love and he wants Ashton to teach him how.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and I'll write longer things :)


End file.
